Self-inflicted Fairytale
by Lhme
Summary: Scott is woken by the sound of muffled crying. He is lead to an alleyway and left unconscious as a girl runs from him terrified. The next day a new girl joins the school; the one from the night before. Scott and his pack must find out; is she a threat or a friend?
1. Chapter 1- Purple and Terrified

Chapter 1- Purple and Terrified

He fear bubbled up and seeped out of her, spreading into whoever was closest at the time. The tight jawed alpha leaned over her, holding his hand out to help her, but she took it as a threatening gesture.

"No," she whimpered, clothed in only her long button-down bed shirt. Her ink black hair stuck to her damp face, cold sweat dripped over her puffed out cheek. The escaping fear altered the alpha. He suddenly felt on edge, staring at the young girl's glowing, purple eyes.

"Who are you?!" he yelled, retracting his outstretched hand to his side in a defensive fist. The girl shuffled backwards up against the alleyway's hard, brick wall. He repeated himself, "Who are you?!" Her fear seemed to solidify around him, suffocating him slowly but surely, entering him whatever way it could. Her visible fear wriggled its way down his throat, filled his ears and wrapped around his beating heart.

Before the fear engulfed him completely his clawed hand reached out and caught her unprotected arm, trying to grab onto her for support. Scott fell like a sack of bricks, heavy on the cold, stone ground. The girl scampered off into the night, her bare feet splashing in puddles of dirty rain water, towards her home.

* * *

><p>"Answer the phone, answer the phoneeeee," Stiles whined like a prepubescent girl; a long, nasally sound. He'd tried ringing Scott about five times now and each time there was no answer. Beacon Hills had been strangely quiet recently but there were always supernatural concerns in the back of Stiles' muddled mind, and Scott going missing had definitely reiterated these. The phone answered with a croaky voice on the other end.<p>

"Dude, where've you been?! Your mom rang me and asked if you stayed her last night and I had to lie to her."

Scott picked himself up off the dirty ground, trying to wipe his jeans using his rough hands. It was now morning. He'd been unconscious for about 5 hours. The girl was nowhere to be seen, only a couple of sporadic red drops proved she had actually been there at all.

"I was… out. I heard something." Scott remembered the strangled noise with such clarity; the sound of a girl crying. It had even brought tears to his own mahogany eyes, waking him from a deep sleep. He followed the sound to this alley and found the girl laying up against a rusting dumpster, her body shaking uncontrollably with the late night cold.

"What d'ya hear? Malia? Tell me you heard Malia." Stiles had long given up his attempts to not sound desperate for her. He missed her more than he ever thought was even possible; he defiance yet vulnerability. She had left him, left him to find her mother; the Desert Wolf. She'd been gone for a month now, but he could still smell her earthy musk in his lonely bedroom.

"Sorry Stiles, no. I heard someone else. A girl… I could hear her crying."

The human boy's heart sank. When would he learn that she had left for good? He placed his phone on speaker on his desk and rushed around to get ready for school.

"That's like a banshee thing, hearing voices." Stiles said out loud what Scott had thought the moment he woke that night. It was like she was crying right there in his bedroom.

"it wasn't like I heard her… I felt her crying." Scott scratched his head and squinted at the white morning sky, still disgruntled by his rock hard bed of the night. He made his way back home, further away from his house than he realised. Stiles was still on the phone but Scott didn't really listen to his friend's fast pace suggestions. He was distracted by a unsettling feeling of fear. The alpha felt uneasy, anxious even.

"Scott… Scott, you still there?" Stiles raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit out of it. I'll be fine." Scott was grateful once again for Stiles' inability to hear his heart. Right now Scott's heart pounded loudly in his head. He could feel people watching him as he hurried back to his home. Stiles tried to reassure his friend, tried to remind him of the lack of supernatural activity that had happened recently, but was silenced by the line going dead.

Scott crept round to his bedroom window and climbed up the side of the house; the front door seemed like an entrance the 'watchers' would expect. Nobody was in his bedroom. He sat on his bed embarrassed that he had checked under it for intruders. Fresh clothes had been put away in his wardrobe so he threw on a clean, black tee and jeans and hurried down the stairs, realising school started in less than an hour.

Stiles still stood frowning at his phone but shook the worries away comically. Sheriff Stalinski called for him to come downstairs and he plodded into the kitchen taking two steps at a time.

"please try to keep out of trouble today Stiles," his dad said lightheartedly but meant it entirely. He hated how much danger Stiles seemed to attract and sometimes, he thought, even enjoyed.

Stiles said an inaudible goodbye through a mouthful of toast and grabbed his jeep keys, making his way to school.

Scott pulled up next to the archaic jeep ten minutes later on his bike and ran into school to find his unconventional pack. The moment he saw his laughing group of friends he felt a little more relaxed. Lydia stared into her hand held mirror prodding a manicured finger at her plump lips, Kira jumped up and down giddily at something that was said and Stiles moved his hands in his usual erratic, quirky way when telling a farfetched story.

"Scott, dude, come here," Stiles called over and the alpha made his way through the busy hallway. "You all good now?" Stiles placed a reassuring hand on the alpha's wide shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good," Scott reached out to Kira's warm, welcoming hand and only then did he believe that he truly did feel good. The four of them walked to class, the company of friends slowly engulfing the fear he had previously felt.

* * *

><p>Coach Finstock stood at the front of the classroom. His stance radiating his usual impatience as the four known troublemakers swanned into the room late as usual. A girl stood next to him, looking miniscule at the front of the class. The four teens took their usual places, Stiles frowning at the now empty seat next to him.<p>

"This is…" Finstock looked at the scattered paperwork on his desk for the new girl's name. He grunted and searched for about a minute.

"Felicity," the girl sang. Each syllable enunciated by an unmistakable British accent. The class actually paid attention to her now. Several eyes looked up at the same time.

They all saw the same thing. Black hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head, one to the left and one to the right. The right one decorated with a white, feathery scrunchy and the other adorning a string of white beads tightly wrapped around it. They all saw her huge, vibrant green eye that skittered nervously from face to face and her sun kissed olive skin. She was unquestionably 'different'. All of them noticed this instantly. Her outfit also told them this; her shapeless, collared black and white knee-length dress, thick black tights, brown brogues and brown, leather backpack. All of them saw the same thing… except Scott. He only saw her eyes, purple and terrified, from his hazy memory.


	2. Chapter 2- Sugar Sandwiches

Chapter 2- Sugar Sandwiches

"Well Felicity," Coach clapped the attention of the students back onto him. Her name sounded awkward in his clumsy American accent. "Take a seat please."

Her footsteps were almost silent, so light she barely even touched the ground. The only empty seat had belonged to a certain werecoyote. Her eyes faced the ground as she made her way to the desk but flicked up to meet Scott's. A look that only lasted a second, if that, told him so much. He swam in her large, lagoon-like eyes. A window closed in his mind, stopping anymore coldness from getting in.

She walked on, hoping that what she had tried to do had worked. Only when she sat down behind him did she know it was a success. The alpha slumped down in his chair, calmness relaxed his tense body. She smiled at the back of his head; controlling her emotions was getting easier and easier.

"Psst… pssssst" a dark haired boy leaned over to her desk almost falling off his chair. She smelt him quickly, a sharp intake of breath… human. He's definitely human. You couldn't mistake that slightly sweaty odour of a human teenage boy. He lulled his head backwards revealing a humorous grin. "I'm Stiles" he loudly whispered. If he'd spoke normally it probably would've been quieter but Coach Finstock seemed to be paying no attention.

She tried to absorb his childlike happiness, closing her eyes a little longer than a blink to concentrate on the process. When she opened them he glared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, sorry, yes Stiles. I'm Fel" she shot out her plump, little hand and he shook it kindly, making the ton of bracelets jingle on her wrist. Her arm dropped back to her side and she faced the front of the class.

Her brother had finally let her go to school, on one condition… succeed. If she didn't receive straight A's there'd be consequences, but getting good grades has never been Felicity's issue. Making friends was what concerned her. She was different, not the intriguing different that might appeal to curious, likeminded teenagers but the sort of different you would describe as odd. Her fashion sense had also removed her from the mainstream and so did the strange quirks she seemed to have, like completely zoning out for long periods of time. In England she was definitely seen as bizarre so in America she expected to find the same.

A bell rang and the students around her started to pack away. The lesson had seemed to only last a second, but she had done it again. She'd zoned out, completely distracted by several worries.

The boy that found her last night left the class with his arm wrapped round a girl of Asian descent. Her thick, black hair bounced playfully and he stared at her with a smile in his eyes. Felicity's cheeks warmed up with the feeling of love. She could also feel that the alpha's girlfriend was not human, neither was the fiery haired girl who left the class rolling her eyes at something Stiles seemed to say.

* * *

><p>Scott could see the new girl high up on the metal bleachers. A small square lunch box sat in her lap and she ate a sandwich intently, precisely determining where to bite next. Lacrosse practice was going slow. Stiles bumbled around clumsily trying to avoid the fast defensive movements of Liam. He turned again to look at the strange British girl. She was emptying a packet of sugar between the two slices of bread. An involuntary eyebrow raised underneath his helmet as a lacrosse ball smacked him in the side of his head.<p>

"McCall concentrate!" Coach yelled from across the field.

Stiles ran over, obviously out of breath.

"Scott, what's the matter?" Stiles smacked his gloved hand on the alpha's broad back, waking him from his thoughts.

"Nothing…" Scott turned his attention to his friend, "The new girl is the same one I heard crying from last night… she's kinda weirding me out a bit."

"We're all weird" Stiles replied remembering all the crazy stuff that had happened over the past years.

"I mean… she's not human," Scott leaned on his lacrosse stick, shaking his head slowly to make his doubts obvious to his friend.

"No shit, she's British. None of them are human; they all have blue blood or something." Stiles turned from Scott to the girl he'd previously introduced himself to. She obliviously went on eating her lunch on her own.

"Be serious Stiles, she'd definitely supernatural." The both looked at the short, slightly plump girl who was emptying more sugar directly into her open mouth.

"Wolf?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Kitsune?"

"Definitely not."

"Well, she seems pretty harmless," Stiles said fully believing the statement and even if she was dangeround they had thought and beaten things 10x bigger than her.

Liam ran through them with his lacrosse stick holding the ball. The two boys fell backwards dazed by the abrupt impact. Stiles put his hand to his back and shouted 'OW' in annoyance rather than actual pain.

"Stilinski… McCall, get it together!" Coach shouted and the boys got to their feet immediately, forgetting all concern about the sugar-eating, all-black-wearing, British girl.


	3. Chapter 3- Prank or Trap

Chapter 3- Prank or Trap

School had been disappointingly uneventful for Felicity. She'd seen TV programs back in England showing U.S. schools as huge, lively buildings filled with various, unique cliques, but everyone seemed to resemble the students back in the UK; only Americans were far friendlier… some might say overbearing, but Felicity wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. She actually envied how outgoing and positive they all were.

"Fel…Fel!" a voice called after her. She turned to face the voice that always sounded like it was verging on laughter. Stiles rushed over with an animated jog holding his hands out for her to stop walking. She was heading home after the school day.

"Hey," she stopped and waited for him to catch up. He puffed and panted by her side

"Wow, jesus, you're fast," he used her head as support, his outstretched arm between her two decorated buns. People used to tease her about her height all the time; amongst other things. "We wondered if you wanted to come to Scott's for a movie or something," he motioned behind him to Scott and Kira. She knew she should say no but she'd never been invited anywhere by anyone before.

"I don't know…" she thought about her brother. He would go ballistic if she said yes. She also thought about how she had left Scott the night before and how he found her; crying in the street. She'd have to explain that some time so why not today.

"Come on Fel, I just ran all the way over here just to ask you," Stiles pointed to his friends and then back to her with large, exaggerated movements.

"Okay, yeah, maybe," her answer wasn't really clear but he took it as a yes and flung a heavy arm on her shoulders, having to bend his knees to reach.

He waved his hands towards to the sky, "welcome to Beacon Hills." He grinned at her as they walked over to his friends.

Only once she was in the boy's battered jeep did she wonder about the group's intentions. Was it just a horrible prank? She'd been in that position before. A group of girls cornered her in a school bathroom back in England and locked her in a cubical and left her there for the whole day. It was her brother who finally came to save her once she managed to reach out to him; distressed. She used to be quite the prankster herself until she saw what it was like to be the victim. There was also another outcome to this invitation… this could be a trap.

* * *

><p>The McCall house was much larger than hers; then again, every house she'd seen on the way up here was larger than hers. She and her brother lived in a one bedroom house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Her poor brother had been sleeping on the sofa for over a month now, but he insisted she have the bedroom.<p>

Scott and Kira were already inside when Stiles pulled up. Felicity was starting to feel a little more comfortable in the boy's company. He had sung for the whole journey, getting almost every lyric wrong to whatever song came on the radio. His playfulness was infectious; she found herself humming along with him at some points, but quickly stopped once she realised.

Scott and Kira were waiting nervously for Stiles to bring the new girl in. Kira had noticed that the alpha had been strangely jumpy all day but had decided to let it slide; he would tell her in his own time. Little did she know, Scott didn't even know why he felt so anxious and was hoping to find out himself.

"Scott?" Stiles called out from the front door and the two of them went to him. Stiles held Felicity in his arms like a baby.

"It worked then?" Scott asked even though he knew the answer; Felicity's limp body said it all. The plan was now fully in action. They had all decided to make the first move when it came down to questioning Felicity; they'd learnt time after time to strike first instead of waiting to get attacked like they did in the past. People had been killed through waiting. Scott had gone to Deaton earlier that day wanting some needed answers. He described Felicity to the vet; quiet, small, glowing purple eyes, but Deaton had never encountered anything that fitted that description.

"Use this powder," the vet had explained whilst holding a dark blue substance, "get Stiles to blow it in her face. If you or Kira inhale any it'll knock you out so make sure he does it." Deaton handed the clear plastic bag to the alpha who shoved it in his back pocket. "The effect only lasts around 10 minutes so secure her fast."

They had put the plan together quickly. They all agreed that Felicity could be troublesome. She did somehow manage to leave an alpha unconscious without even touching him after all. Lydia decided to opt out in order to carry on helping Parrish with his search for answers, but even she thought their plan was needed; in order to nip any danger in the bud. Stiles had locked the jeep doors as they pulled up to the McCall house and pretended to get his phone from his pocket but was really emptying the navy dust into his palm. He whipped round quickly and blew the entire content into the girl's wide eyed, heart shaped face. She fell forward instantly, held up by the locking seatbelt.

* * *

><p>'…what if she doesn't wake up?' '…oh my God, what if she dies?' '…we're murderers, I'm a murderer…' 'maybe I shouldn't have used all of it, she's like 5ft, it was too much…'<p>

Felicity woke up with a blurred figure pacing the room in distress. The voice was unmistakably Stiles. She tried to wipe her cloudy eyes but couldn't move her hands from above her head. She'd been tied to the bed frame.

"No," she wriggled around on the tightly pulled sheets, throwing the duvet on the floor.

"She's awake!" Stiles raised his fists in the air in celebration.

Scott rushed over to try and calm her down but as he entered her personal space the overbearing feeling flowed through him again. Kira could see his shoulders visibly drop as he learnt on the bed for balance.

"Scott get away from her!" she yelled to him and he staggered backwards towards her worried voice. 'We don't want to hurt you, please calm down," Kira's voice was soft and smooth, Felicity tried to focus on it, concentrating on the Kitsune's intentions. The only emotion she could feel was concern; the lack of threat calmed her down slightly.

"Please let me go," a tear rolled down her pink cheek and dripped on the pillow. The drop released an aura so overwhelming as it exploded on the fabric it froze the three other teenagers briefly with powerful sadness. Kira sobbed deeply.

"We just need to know if you're here to hurt us," Stiles spoke up whilst chewing at his thumb, less affected by the sadness than the other two, although he still could feel his eyes watering.

"No, no, please, I'm not, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I was scared, I couldn't help it." Felicity tried to explain herself desperately.

Scott listened to her heart. It was fast but not irregular. She was telling the truth.

"Let her go," Scott motioned to Stiles as he leant against the wall, out of breath.

Stiles approached her cautiously, his hands raised in a nonthreatening way. He leaned over to untie her hands, his body hiding her face from the alpha and Kitsune. As he pulled away he stared down at her; eyes a deep purple, ears sharply pointed. Her face was no longer soft and full of colour, but was harsh and pale, shimmering slightly under the harsh bulb. Stiles tried to back away, but she spat in his face; a thick orange liquid covered his eyes. The alpha and fox sprang into action, but Felicity was gone. The open bedroom window supplied her and exit and she used it so quickly not even a wolf could catch her. Kira ran to see her land but she was nowhere to be seen; a high pitched laugh drifted through the window from the sky. Felicity was not a quiet as she seemed.


	4. Chapter 4- Tiny Whimpers

Chapter 4- Tiny Whimpers

"I'm blind!" Stiles panicked. The orange gloop on his face was starting to solidify and burn. He threw his arms around hysterically, not knowing what to do with them.

"Stiles, please… please sit down," Kira pleaded with the frantic boy. She was a needed, calming influence. The boy felt around for the bed and took a seat. Scott ran to the bathroom to get a damp towel and handed it to Kira.

She dabbed the boy's eyes gently, hoping to cause no lasting damage. The sludge came away in big clumps into the towel, leaving Stiles' face unharmed but slightly pinker than usual.

"It didn't work, I'm blind forever," Stiles stood up again and threw a miniature tantrum. Unaware of the space around him, his hand hit the spectating alpha in the face.

"Open your eyes Stiles!" the alpha yelled and the boy opened his eyes, realising how overly dramatic he was being. His vision was fine.

"Oh yeah…" Stiles spoke sheepishly and blinked several times. His face pink from embarrassment and the cold towel. He smiled at the kitsune; an apology for being a drama queen.

"We should've just asked her normally," Scott said more to himself than to the other two. He sat with his head in his hands and worried about what he just let loose into Beacon Hills. The discomforting laughter from the girl as she jumped out the window played over and over in his mind.

The three of them tried to discuss a new direction. They settled with confronting her at school, no strings attached. She wouldn't be able to show her true colours in a packed school, but also, neither would they.

* * *

><p>"FELICITY?!" a huge boy ran out of the small house looking for his younger sister; his deep brown skin reflecting the half-light of the setting sun. A tear dropped off his clenched jaw. "FELICITY?!"<p>

He heard her before he saw her; the unmistakable Felicity cry. Tiny, almost silent, whimpers that seemed to shake her whole body. She'd reached out to him. He jumped up the side of the house, like a nimble cat, and climbed to the roof, following the squeaky cries. Felicity sat by the chimney, her knees pulled up to her face. He carefully took a seat next to her on the less than stable roof.

"Who do I need to kill?" her brother put his arm around her tiny frame, feeling her bare back. The fabric of her dress had ripped on the journey home.

She laughed quietly at his angry question; her brother was always very protective of her and he always sounded angry anyway, due to his fading African accent mixed with a strong cockney twang.

"Nobody, I'm fine," she lied and could feel him tense instantly.

"I knew I shouldn't've let you go," he ran his rough fingers over his closely shaved head, "schools were never my thing either." He tried to remember his short years at school, he was only 13 when he left and only 20 now. At such a young age he had decided that he had learnt everything school could offer and could find out more through experience, so he left.

"No, Ade, really. I'm fine." She squirmed from under his strong, protective arm and stood to show strength.

"I know how you got home Fel," he pointed to the large tears in the back of her dress. Only one thing could've caused such clean rips… her wings.

* * *

><p>"Pixie," Lydia answered confidently, "she's definitely a pixie. Nothing else in the bestiary would make sense."<p>

Stiles should've thought of asking Lydia before he let Scott go to Deaton for help. The banshee always had answers; even when she didn't know it. Lydia waited on the other end of the phone for Stiles to reply. Stiles ran to his computer and hastily typed 'pixie' into google.

"I have a web page up now," Stiles replied whilst concentrating on the information. The banshee prompted for him to reveal what was written on his screen. "In full pixie form the creature is mischievous and sneaky. They are recognised by their pointed ears and shimmering skin. Thought to be a descendant of the fairy, the pixie is said to have originated in Devon and Cornwall, but there has now been sightings recorded in most rural British areas…" Stiles let the new information process before adding "sounds pretty accurate to me."

He put the phone down after saying thank you and good night to Lydia, but carried on searching for more knowledge; strengths, weaknesses, temperament. Anything that would help diffuse the problem the trio had made for themselves.

* * *

><p>"Any problems today and I'm going in," Ade grumbled from the kitchen, washing their bowls from breakfast. Breakfast was one thing that Felicity preferred in America than in the UK. Their cereals were so sweet it was like eating sugar lumps in milk; she loved it. Ade handed her a water bottle and lunch, "I mean it Felicity, you're my responsibility now.<p>

She gave her brother a reassuring hug and left the house heading to school. She had no idea of what to do when she encountered the alpha and his diverse pack again but she hoped it wouldn't end with her brother getting involved. He had enough on his plate. She would have to spend today in silence; completely void of emotion so her brother wouldn't feel her fear.


	5. Chapter 5- Forgiven

Chapter 5- Forgiven

"Have you seen her?" Stiles fidgeted besides Scott's locker as Scott put some books away. The boy had had no sleep and Scott could tell. He jumped from foot to foot and rocked slightly; he couldn't keep still. Stiles had always had a difficult relationship with sleep and Scott had experienced his lack of it a lot. He was all over the place.

"No, I haven't" the alpha looked up just in case the girl in question was around. Scott had received a whirlwind of texts from Stiles last night all containing the same word over and over again… pixie.

"Lydia updated me," Kira spoke from behind Scott, making the two boys almost jump out of their skin. They were both on edge. Lydia stood beside the kitsune and nodded. "We all agree with pixie right?"

The whole group nodded. There was nothing else that fit the description. Stiles started to babble on about all the stuff he'd found out that night, "…some have wings, and they eat sugary foods, and, hear this one, this is the one that freaked me out most… they know how you're feeling. She can actually feel how we feel and make us feel like how she feels," Scott only half listened as his friend hastily tried to fill them all in, "they produce auras, which take advantage of your ability to smell emotions, except they emit something stronger which not only effects supernaturals but also effects humans, only not as much, meaning in a fight I'm your best bet, which literally means we have no hope…" Stiles' voice came to an abrupt stop. Felicity stood dead opposite the group of friends. Two jet black pigtails wrapped in white ribbon framed her frightened face and a bowler hat cast a shadow over her swampy eyes. She held onto her backpack straps with white knuckled fists and kept her gaze on the alpha. People walked around her, engulfing her tiny figure and then revealing her again as they walked past. It was a standoff.

The wolf made the first move… "Felicity," he held his hand out behind him to stop his friends from following. The pixie could feel he wasn't a threat so she let him approach. "We're sorry," the alpha said sincerely.

Felicity shook her head slowly, willing herself not to cry. The second a tear ran down her tanned cheek her brother would know. She took a step forward and looked up at the apologetic boy. He felt like safety. He felt sorry. She placed a shaky hand over the wolf's heart and nodded. "Forgiven," she whispered. This was something she did every time her brother apologised; she transferred the forgiveness so he could feel that she meant it.

"We'd like to talk to you… with your consent this time," Scott motioned towards his friends who walked over cautiously; fascinated but nervous. Stiles bobbed up and down behind the alpha's shoulder staring at the new girl like she was an alien. He thought pixies were just a thing from fairy tales, even too farfetched for Beacon Hills and yet somehow they had all managed to stumble across one.

* * *

><p>"I'm just here to learn," the pixie answered truthfully. She knew that Scott would be able to tell if she was lying.<p>

They'd all gone to the lacrosse field to talk, sitting on the dry grass under the warm, morning sun. Felicity felt safe; they all did for once.

"But why come to Beacon Hills? I mean the crime rate is enough to keep people away…" Stiles asked although he knew that supernaturals were attracted to Beacon Hills.

"My mum… she taught a boy back in London who had moved from here… Jackson I think," the group of friends all stared at her trying to mask mutual shock, but she continued despite feeling the change in atmosphere, "she does… did, research like about supernatural stuff. She always used to tell us about a wolfman she saw when she was younger but nobody believed her. They sent her to hospitals and specialists because they all thought she was crazy, but she wasn't." The pixie spoke up stronger now, "That's why she adopted all of us, me, Ade and," she stopped briefly choking slightly on the name, "…Eden, my sister, because we were special and nobody believed us. Once she heard that he came from Beacon Hills she got searching. This boy… Jackson, was always showing off his abilities and my Mum knew that they weren't human." The look in the girl's eyes was so passionate then that it made her look bigger, she grew with pride; she was the only one who had never doubted her mother. "We had to leave England though… The relationship between humans and… not-so-humans isn't as oblivious as it is here; most of them knew about us after a while and it was getting heated. Mum wanted to come here for a week on her own, to see if her suspicions about this place were true but something happened," she paused at the memory of what happened. The terrible incident that caused her family to flee, "we had to come with her, me and Ade. We moved into a small house just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills and after about a week our mum left and never came back. My brother tried looking for her but she left nothing behind, just some books and clothes. We're really not here to cause trouble, I promise."

Scott felt confident in the girl's story although he sensed that some had been missed out for personal reasons. He had listened to the girl's heart beat throughout and knew that it was the truth. Stiles had listened intently also, but more to her voice rather than her actual words. He followed along the warm honey trail of her pretty voice; he'd never heard a voice so comforting before.

"We'll help you find your mom," Kira blurted out and surprised herself, "we owe you." The kitsune placed a hand on the pixie's knee.

"No, please. It's okay." Felicity knew that if she allowed them to dig up the past her Brother would get mad. "It's been three months now, I just want to move on."

The moment she rejected her offer the feeling of guilt exploded around her, a stifling heat. She looked around at the four avoiding eyes; too ashamed to look her straight on. They had treated her like an enemy before they had even given her a chance.

"Don't worry about it. None of this is your fault. New day, new start yeah?" She lifted her attention from the group and looked at the dazzling sun; nervous about what she was about to say, "we're all friends here in my eyes…" Felicity waited for them to dispute but they didn't. Friends… she'd just referred to them all as friends and none of them disagreed. Their nodding heads was the most beautiful thing the pixie had seen; she was being accepted. Happiness skipped around the pack, jumping from the pixie to the fox, wolf, boy and banshee.

Lydia still had questions though. A missing mother, a sister that never moved with them and a brother who could potentially be another threat were too many loose ends to be comfortable with.


	6. Chapter 6- Crumpets

Chapter 6-Crumpets

Felicity had never felt so at ease. All of them had their own thrilling vibe; Scott was safety, Lydia was confidence, Kira was kindness and Stiles was this mixture of jumpy excitement and happiness that had Felicity laughing in stitches all day. They welcomed her like she was their missing part.

"How're you getting home?" Stiles jogged after her as she left to go home. The walk from school to her house was long and boring. The temptation to just fly there was strong but she knew her brother would be mad at her if she did.

"Walking," Felicity huffed in an annoyed way. She'd never learnt how to drive back in England and she wouldn't be able to afford a car now anyway; not with her brother being the only source of income. The wind had picked up and she shivered.

"You can get a ride with me if you want?" Stiles scratched the back of his head nervously.

"The last time I got in your car you blew crazy, magic dust in my face and next thing I know I'm tied to Scott's bed. I think I'll pass on going through that again." She answered with a raised eyebrow, staring at the boy's blushing cheeks.

"That was.. ughhh… I won't… I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Stiles arms flew around like he was swatting imaginary flies. She had noticed that he moved around a lot when he was distressed.

"Stiles… calm down. I'm kidding," she smiled up at him and he smiled with relief. He would hate for her to not trust him. "My house is pretty far though, and I'm sure it's in the complete opposite direction to where you live." She pictured her shabby, little street in her head; broken fences and shattered glass. Her house wasn't much better either with its uncut grass and boarded up window. She wondered if she should be ashamed to let Stiles see it.

"Don't worry about it, I owe you," he blushed again at the ordeal from the day before. How he had to look at her unconscious face and carry her limp body. They were silent for a bit, both remembering the events from yesterday, when Felicity remembered;

"Ohhh myy Goddd, I am so so sorry about spitting at you," she had completely forgotten about that part. It was her turn to feel embarrassed. "That was so disgusting of me," she had only ever used that defensive mechanism twice before then; once when she was 8 at her next door neighbour and another time at party when she was 15. They both resulted in her and her family having to move pretty quickly afterwards.

"Fel, I literally drugged you and tied you to a bed… you have nothing to be sorry for," Stiles looked off into the distance then added, "if it was the other way round I probably would've done the same…" he smirked, "well, actually… I might not have been so hasty to leave." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly and then laughed at his own silliness.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she replied through a giggle, "Now about you taking me home, can that happen soon because I am freeeeeezing." Felicity shivered and Stiles lead her to his jeep.

* * *

><p>This time she did sing along with him, loudly belting out all the wrong lyrics to all sorts of pop music. The volume was turned up fully and she really let go for the first time in a long time. She flicked through radio channels as all the main ones started either playing commercials or interrupting the songs too much with boring chit-chat. "Nahhhhhhh," she exhaled in excitement as one of her favourite songs began;<p>

"I WAS TIRED OF MY LADY, WE'D BEEN TOGETHER TOO LONG, LIKE A WORN OUT RECORDING, OF YOUR FAVOURITE SONG!" Felicity wriggled around in her chair to the music, restricted by her seat belt. She realised she was the only one singing so looked over to Stiles in the driver's seat. He was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Embarrassment filled her cheeks with pink and she dropped her head to the ground trying to hide from his stare. His laughter was only just audible over the song and then it abruptly stopped as he began to sing in his loud out of tune voice;

"IF YOU LIKE PINI COLLADAS AND GETTING CAUGHT IN THE RAIN, IF YOU'RE NOT INTO YOGA, IF YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN!"

Felicity looked up at him again and watched as he danced behind the wheel of the car equally as badly as her. They both sang loudly and terribly "IF YOU LIKE MAKING LOVE AT MIDNIGHT!" and carried on until the song faded out.

"You are so unpredictably it's almost crazy?" Stiles said light heartedly but was truly amazed at how different the girl sitting next to him was compared to the one he met just the day before. He could never image himself laughing with the girl from yesterday; she was quiet and serious and timid, but this one was the complete opposite. She was funny and confident and everything the other girl wasn't.

"I like to keep people on their toes Stiles," she said and screwed up her nose at him, trying to look menacing. Everything about her was charming; the way she dressed, the way she spoke. She was exciting. He realised he'd been staring for too long so shook his head and asked;

"Do I turn down here?"

Felicity nodded and they entered her street. Old chain link fences sagged and gates hung off their hinges. Stiles' eyes widened briefly at the condition of the houses.

"It's this one here," Felicity pointed to a small, simple house; one of the windows had been 'repaired' with wooden panels. Stiles pulled into the unused driveway and stopped to let her out.

"umm…" the pixie hesitated for a bit, not sure if she should say the next bit, "you can come in if you like. We have crumpets…" Stile didn't answer immediately, distracted by the half panted front door and overgrown garden, "I mean you don't have to come in, you probably don't even like crumpets much. You can't even buy them here I don't think. We order them online. They're the one thing Ade can't live without. You can eat them with cheese or jam, you'd say jelly, but we say jam, or you could just have butter on them…"Felicity waffled on until she was interrupted by Stiles' laughter.

"Felicity please shut up…" he nudged her shoulder playfully, "I've always wanted to try crumpets."

* * *

><p>Felicity had to climb through the back window into the kitchen to open the front door. Ade had accidently locked her out. After hearing some quietly hissed profanities from the stressing pixie Stiles was finally let in by the red faced, slightly sweaty girl. He was surprised by how tidy the place was and then felt ashamed that he had expected anything less. All the floors were polished wood and the walls a plain white decorated by family photos. Felicity told him to sit in the living room whilst she ran and got some orange juice for them both. The only furniture in there was a low, black leather sofa, a wooden coffee table and a TV hung up on the wall. Framed pictures sat on the table. He picked up the largest one. A family of four stood outside Buckingham Palace; Felicity about 8 years old posed like a ballerina in between her siblings. On her right was a lanky boy about a few years older with deep brown skin, sticking his tongue out at whoever was taking the picture. On her left was a skinny girl with ghostly pale cheeks and unruly ginger curls, laughing at her little sister. Their mum stood behind them with pride.<p>

"That feels like it was a whole lifetime ago now," Stiles jumped at her reminiscent voice. He quickly put the picture down and stood; feeling like he'd just been caught doing something wrong.

"Felicity what's that smell?" burning filled the air.

"Shit!" The already flustered girl slammed the glasses on the table causing them to spill slightly and ran back into the kitchen. Stiles followed behind her. She was wafting a tea towel at the toaster, smoke rising from it threatening to start off the fire alarm. "Open the back door!" she yelled at Stiles and he complied. "Phewww, it's okay. They're okay, the toasters broke but the crumpets are good." She shouted over to him smiling over her shoulder. The toaster was useless now but it had done its job.

"What d'ya want on yours?" Felicity had plated up two for each of them and slathered a ton of jam on hers.

"What do you suggest?" Stiles asked, "I would ask for jam…" he mocked her accent good-naturedly, "but it looks like that's no longer an option." She froze and stared at him, her hand in the jam jar covered up to the wrist in the sticky, red gloop. She hastily put the now empty jar down and ran to the sink, washing her hands.

"Plain is still good. Bit of butter and it's like you're in a Michelin star restaurant," she floated around the kitchen over to the fridge and got out the yellow tub of butter. She made his crumpets with such care he had to stifle a laugh. Each had an equal amount of butter and she placed them down with one slightly overlapping the other. "Perfection," she whispered and then he couldn't help but laugh at her.

Her nose crinkled at him and she grabbed her plate and motioned for him to follow. She scurried up the stars and ran into the nearest room.

* * *

><p>"What's this for?" Stiles said through a mouthful of food. They were in her bedroom. Her bedroom walls were the only ones he had seen that weren't plain white. They were covered in paintings of huge, colourful flowers and trees and tiny people with wings dancing on leaves 10X the size of them. Stiles pointed at a framed certificate; the writing too small to see from where he was sitting on the bed.<p>

"You're gonna laugh," she said whilst covering her mouth, "it's stupid." She cringed at the award.

"I won't laugh… no promises though,"

"It's an 8th place award," she answered laughing slightly at herself.

"For what?" Stiles smirked at her.

"A talent competition, I came 8th out of 10," Felicity crossed her legs up onto the bed, sitting opposite Stiles, bracing herself to tell an embarrassing story.

"Why have you framed it?" Stiles asked cracking a smile.

"I don't even know. I had a space there I needed to fill and it was the only thing I had to hand. I can't bring myself to replace it now. I did a juggling act, I was soooo bad. I'm surprised I even came 8th." Felicity got up to find her juggling balls but was interrupted.

"Felicity who are you talking to?" A booming voice vibrated the door, "Whose car is that outside?"

Felicity panicked. She pointed to her wardrobe but Stiles didn't understand. He just sat there staring at her. The door was flung open and revealed her grimacing brother. Stiles had trouble connecting him to the stick thin boy in the family photograph. This boy was huge. He filled the doorway and his head was ducked in order to not hit the frame. Felicity was sure her brother was not meant to finish work until at least 10 that night and yet there he was; angry like fire.

"Who is this?" his voice was unnervingly smooth and a thick finger pointed at the boy on Felicity's bed.

"I'm Stiles. I'm one of Felicity's friends sir," Stiles stood to shake his hand but Ade didn't even look at him.

"Stiles run," Felicity also didn't look at him. Her brother breathed heavily and fell slightly forward, "Stiles please run now," she sounded urgent but didn't shout. Stiles didn't understand what was happening. Ade staggered further into the room with his hands over his face. Claws ripped through his fingertips and dug into his forehead, drawing blood from wounds that instantly healed. Her brother's face contorted into a tightly featured horror. His mouth snarled and he cackled menacingly. His eyes were still human; oddly soft. Whatever he was Stiles knew he hadn't come across one before. He was almost like a werewolf but more stooped over and animalistic. "Stiles this is your last chance, you need to get out of here." Felicity pointed to the door but still didn't look away from her changing brother. Her face was brave and determined.

"What about you?" Stiles asked concerned for his newly found friend, but she just shook her head in reply. "I'll get Scott," he added before ducking under the arm of the monstrous brother. He slid into his jeep and backed out of the drive, pulling up half way down the road. He fished his phone out of his pocket and immediately rang Scott.

"What's up?" Scott answered after the second ring.

"It's Felicity… her brother's gone crazy. He's losing control. You need to come over here fast."

Felicity had handled her brother like this so many times before. Every time it happened she lead him to the basement and locked him in, but it killed her to do it. He banged and scratched the door, screeching his horrible animalistic cackle every time and soon he would completely break the lock. It was barely hanging on now. Maybe getting Scott was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7- Control

Chapter 7- Control

The alpha pulled up next to the jeep and knocked on the window. Stiles literally fell out of his car to run over to Scott.

"Her brother, he's out of control," Stiles was flustered. He kept running his fingers through his messy hair and puffing his cheeks out exhaling heavily. He was verging on a panic attack and was trying to rein it in. Scott placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder bringing him back into reality. With Scott he was safe.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Scott nodded at the wreck of houses and road filled with potholes. People walked past with hoods up to cover their faces and gazes to the ground. The neighbourhood was not welcoming in the slightest.

"Felicity…" Stiles began.

"What?" Scott interrupted.

"No… what? Let me finish," the boy chewed on the side of his thumb, "she needed a lift home and I came in for a bit, then her brother turned up and he saw me and got mad," Stiles' eyes widened at the memory of the monstrous face; skin rough as bark and teeth pointed to kill, "really, really mad. She told me to run but I didn't want to just leave her there, so I rang you."

Scott rocked on his heels, trying to piece together the situation in his mind.

"What is her brother? Wolf?" Scott asked, knowing too well, the answer was never going to be that easy.

"No, he's like… I don't even know." Stiles thought there could be no name for something so terrifyingly angry. Ade's whole body was built to feel anger; contorted and struggling to contain the fury.

"I'm going in," Scott spoke to himself more than to the shaken boy in front of him. His shoulders rolled to loosen up. If he was to have a fight on his hands he wanted to feel calm at first. Stiles ran to his jeep and rummaged in the back for his baseball bat, hidden under the back seat.

The alpha crept up to the house. He could smell that Felicity was in there; the sweet smell of honey and morning rain. He could smell someone else as well; the pungent odour of cheap cologne and manly sweat. Scott pulled the boards off the downstairs window and leapt effortlessly through the opening and landed gracefully into the living room. Stiles followed and landed next to him in a clumsy mess of uncoordinated arms and legs. He stood next to the alpha and tried to look as brave but slouched a little under the pressure of it all.

Scott heard her first; tiny whispers coming from somewhere in the house, whispers that danced calmly and kissed the ear. Stiles heard her second and could feel her voice like liquid heaven calming his nerves.

"She's through here," Scott approached a doorway in the kitchen cautiously and opened it. It revealed a set of stairs leading to another door reinforced by a rusting padlock. Felicity was curled up at the bottom of the stairs and spoke softly to the door; heavy breathes and snarls vibrated from the other side. Her hand was pressed up against the cold mental frame as it was hit over and over again by her distressed brother.

"Felicity," Scott spoke and the pixie turned to him faster than a bullet; her eyes wild and purple. The alpha stepped down towards her and was instantly hit by air so thick and warm it embraced him like a hug, causing his eyelids to drop slightly. He staggered closer to her, tiredness overwhelming him. "Felicity I'm here to help," Scott took a seat next to her and leaned his head against the pounding door, each hit causing his neck to jolt awkwardly.

"I can't control him much longer," she whimpered to the alpha and he saw her face fully. Three long scratches tore across her fleshy cheek, dripping blood down her white blouse and disappearing on her black jeans. "Scott, I can't do it." Scott could feel the air change. It thinned out and chilled suddenly. The coldness made the alpha shiver back into action. He had to help her brother learn control.

"What's your brother's name?" Scott stood and spoke to Felicity. His voice was strong and steady. He had helped both Malia and Liam gain control, he could do it again.

"Ade," the girl answered quietly; worn out by her efforts to calm her brother. She crawled around Scott towards Stiles who met her halfway and helped her to the top of the stairs. She sat on the top step and leaned her bleeding face against the boy's leg who stood above her like a body guard; the bat gripped in his white-knuckled fist ready for action.

"Ade, I need you to listen," Scott spoke clearly, "I need you to listen for Felicity," The moment the girl's name left the alpha's lips the banging subsided but the growling continued. "the sun, the moon, the truth," Scott spoke through the door, trying to reach out to whatever animal was in there, "repeat after me Ade; the sun, the moon, the truth," a twisted voice snarled the words over and over again each time just as angry as the time before. "It's not working Stiles, I need Derek."

The boy knew that times were desperate when Scott wanted Derek for help. But sometimes Derek just brought more trouble. Stiles half stepped half jumped over Felicity. He knew that these words meant nothing to Ade; the sun, the moon, the truth were pointless to Ade. He only cared about his family.

"Felicity, what's your mom's name?" Stiles called back to the girl almost unconscious on the stairs.

"Morgan," she only just managed to say.

Scott squinted at Stiles in confusion. He couldn't see how any of this was important now.

Stiles pushed himself up against the door. He needed Ade to listen. "Ade, please, say this; Felicity, Morgan, Eden." A voice cackled like a witch but without humour only pain, a moment later it repeated the three names over and over until a new voice said the names.

"Felicity, Morgan, Eden…" a strong, deep voice spoke with undertones of some sort of African accent. Ade was talking now; not the monster from before.

"Open the door," Stiles said to Scott nervously and then returned to his place besides the injured pixie.

Scott unlocked the padlock with a set of keys discarded by Felicity at the bottom of the stairs. The huge man staggered out with his arm raised to block out the harsh light. He took a moment to adjust and then let his gaze drop to the unmoving body of the floor.

"Felicity!" he ran past the alpha knocking him against the wall and scooped up his little sister with ease. He placed her on the sofa and checked for a pulse. It was there; ticking like a reassuring clock. His sister was safe; that was all that mattered to him. The scratches on her face were starting to heal; miniscule tendrils of skin were beginning to bridge the gaping cuts. Scott and Stiles entered behind him, hoping to get an explanation from the pixie and her brother.

"Is she ok?" Stiles mumbled from the doorway, wanting to approach the girl but feeling like he shouldn't.

"She will be. She just needs rest." Ade's voice was smooth and sincere, like he'd never told a lie before in his whole entire life. "Thank you… both of you." He added and turned to face the two teenagers that just risked their lives to help his little sister. His light brown eyes focused on the alpha. "You are like us," Ade could tell that the boy was special, like how his mother knew that he and his sisters were special.

"He's a werewolf," Stiles answered for the alpha, "what are you?"

Ade tensed briefly, "you are not special,"

"That's great, thanks for that. I know what I am, I'm asking you what you are," Stiles snapped back slightly defensive. Everyone knew that Scott was the muscle and he was the brains. He was special in his own way.

"Humans don't want to know what you are, only that you aren't human. I can't trust you," Ade's jaw tightened at the boy making him step backwards slightly.

"You can trust him… Felicity does," Scott spoke up to try and diffuse the tension and instantly Ade backed off. The wolf was right; if Felicity had chosen to trust him then Ade could also.

"Okay, sorry. I will answer your question," Ade nodded for the two boys to fully enter the room, "I am Kishi," The man answered and puffed out his chest with pride, "Part man, part hyena, the two-faced demon."

Stiles' winced at the word demon; evil coming to mind.

"I came from wolf though, bitten by an alpha. Kishi was my true form." Ade nodded again; proud of his gift, the gift given to him at such a young age. To be bitten at the age of 12 and survive was a great achievement to him.

"I can help you find control," the alpha requested, "unless you already have a pack,"

The Kishi laughed a high pitched sound, "Ade walks alone." His sister squirmed slightly on the sofa revealing again the healing wounds on her heart-shaped face. "But I do need to learn control."

Scott nodded at the man who was dropping his pride to keep his sister safe. He could respect a man who had the ability to show weakness in order to gain strength. Scott knew he could help Ade but he would need to keep him away from Felicity for a while. She wasn't safe here.


	8. Chapter 8- Wings

Chapter 8- Wings

"She will not stay with the boy!" the animalistic snarl crept back into the man's deep voice; snapping like a whip; a harsh, compressed sound that stung the ear, high-pitched yet threatening.

"She's not safe here…" Scott stood defensively in front of his human friend, "she's not safe with you." The pixie began to wake from her position on the couch; her face pale but unwounded. The Kishi looked over to the girl. He knew he was dangerous but she was strong; she was his backbone. She was all he had.

"It won't be for long. I know someone who can help you. He helped me… a lot." Scott remembered what he was like before Derek's help; always worrying about his loved ones, worrying he would be the one to harm them. Control was important; control was lifesaving. "Please, Ade…"

"She cannot stay with the boy," Ade repeated but this time calmer. Humans were his enemy. They tore his family apart.

"Ade," the quietest voice floated from the sofa. The three of them stared at the girl; her hair wild and free from their braids, eyes wide but a vivid green once again. Blood dripped down her white shirt like bullet holes and spread through the thin fabric leaving it stuck to her body. "I will stay with the boy."

It was a statement nobody could argue with.

"The boy has a name," Stiles walked around the two heated supernaturals and faced the pixie; a relieved smile on his flushed face. He scratched at the back of his neck nervously. Felicity bowed her head towards Stiles and then lifted her gaze to reveal a pleased grin. Everyone was fine. Her brother was calm. Scott was still in one piece and Stiles was… well… Stiles.

She stood on unstable legs and stretched briefly. The room spun like a fairground ride but stopped after a second.

"Ade, you need help. I can't do this on my own." She placed a short fingered hand on the man's broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fel," Ade bowed his head in shame. His own little sister was unsafe in his care. His only responsibility was her and he was failing.

"Forgiven," she moved her hand to rest over his thumping heart; the tiny wave of forgiveness warmed his chest. The feeling was growing weaker and weaker each time he apologised. She didn't know how many more times she could forgive him for hurting her, even though she knew he didn't mean it.

"Felicity can go with Stiles… Ade you're coming with me, we're going to Derek's." Scott knew the beta would know how to control Ade. Derek was the only man to go to in circumstances like these.

* * *

><p>Felicity packed an overnight bag and fussed around in her room. She left Stiles to start up the jeep. Her hair was verging on exploding from her braids so she quickly undone them revealing her unruly sprout of black curls. She didn't know a lot about her biological Mother but could always remember her wild frizzy mane that framed her round face. From the one picture she owned of her mum Felicity could tell that she got most of her looks from her. Green eyes, black hair, short stature. All of it was the same as the woman from the faded Polaroid. Except the whole pixie situation… that was from an unknown source.<p>

She'd never been to a sleepover before and it only just dawned on her that this wasn't the usual sleepover most girls had. This was a sleepover with a boy. She felt almost giddy with nerves and excitement. She knew what most people did at sleepovers; watch movies, eat junk food and gossip and she really hoped Stiles was up for all of that. She wanted her first sleepover to be exactly how she saw them on TV. Her school bag poked out from under her bed so she pulled it out and stuffed inside her outfit for tomorrow; a black pinafore dress, white turtle neck sweater, underwear and a pair of knee high black socks.

Stiles tapped a tuneless pattern on the steering wheel; waiting for the pixie. He knew why Scott didn't want the girl to stay at his tonight; he would be too busy with Ade and Derek. So Stiles was left with babysitting duty, though he wasn't too fussed. Felicity wouldn't be a burden even if she was taking forever to do whatever she was doing up there.

Felicity scraped her hair into a messy top knot and flung her dirty, bloodied clothes onto the floor. She threw on a black sweater that said 'THUG' in block white writing across the front; a present from her brother on her 15th birthday, an ironic gift that started off her all black trend, and paired it with a pair of black ripped jeans. She grabbed her bag and ran to the car.

"You ready?" Stiles asked the girl before driving off.

"Ready," she replied with the click of her seat belt.

* * *

><p>"You have sooo many rooms in this house," Felicity's voice echoed around the empty house; Sheriff Stilinski was on duty. Stiles laughed at her. To him his house was small. He and his Dad weren't exactly rich. Debt had both of them up most nights.<p>

Felicity dropped her bag by the stairs and slid off her pumps clumsily.

"You hungry?" Stiles asked her as she looked around the house curiously.

"Always," she replied only half concentrating on his voice. She looked at the pictures around the house. One of Stiles grinning toothlessly in a dated school photo. Another of him and his Dad dressed in matching police outfits also dated. No recent pictures could be seen, or in fact, ones including a Mother. She chose not to ask about it.

Stiles returned empty handed.

"What do you even eat?" he asked laughing slightly. He remembered catching the girl pouring sugar packets into her mouth and eating jelly straight from the jar.

The pixie skipped ahead and wandered into the kitchen. She could smell the sugar and had to refrain from drooling on the clean floor. She knew what she was looking for. Her short arm strained to open a cupboard so she jumped up onto the counter and kneeled on it.

"Cereal…" she squeaked and licked her lips. Stiles watched her stare at the options of cereal. He intrigued her. He observed how she seemed to bob slightly to music that wasn't there, how she seemed to be fascinated by everyday items. She even seemed a little undomesticated; like a puppy being trained not to chew the furniture. She spun to sit on the ledge and held a box of Lucky Charms. Her hand delved in and pulled out a colourful marshmallow and then another and then another. She wriggled to the imaginary music some more and meticulously pulled out marshmallows.

"Want some?" the box was stretched out in front of her and she nodded towards him.

"You know we usually use bowls in this house," he joked but could see he had embarrassed her. She slid off the side and placed the box down.

"I'm sorry, I've been rude. I'm really sorry," she spoke to the floor staring at her bare feet. She forgot that she wasn't at home with just her brother and her. Other people's households had rules and responsible adults and set meal times and organisation. It had been so long since rules were a part of her home life that she'd forgotten.

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad you feel comfortable." Stiles itched at the back of his neck. He walked towards a different cupboard and grabbed a bowl. Then he went to the fridge and got out some milk. She poured herself a bowl and he handed her a spoon.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling regretful.

* * *

><p>As the night went one she loosened up a bit. She forgot herself once again. It was hard to stay reserved when her emotions ran away with her.<p>

"Okay-o-o-kay, but why is it just universally accepted that Luke Skywalker kisses his sister, like that's _not_ an okay thing to do?" Felicity asked her new found friend after recovering from an ungraceful fit of laughter. She realised that the boy had a deep love for Star Wars that she couldn't get her head around.

"Never ever question the force, Jedi," Stiles answered trying to keep his expression serious.

"W-hat are you even t-talking about?!" she squealed through a new round of snorting laughter; a persistent grin caused her face to ache. Everything was funny to her in this house. This house was full of happiness and laughter and kindness. The emotions vibrating around her were so positive it made her forget all her worries. She realised they weren't from the house but from the boy in front of her who laughed with her, although less loudly. Clenching her stomach she managed to again recover.

"I am going to die if this carries on…" she was so used to tears of sadness that the tears in her eyes confused her briefly. They rolled down her tanned cheeks and dripped off her chin.

"You are crazy," Stiles puffed out and then smiled at her. The word 'THUG' on her sweater made her look all the more ridiculously unthreatening. It's funny to think that just a day ago he and his friends thought she was here to kill them.

"Probably," she replied and then rested her head against the back of the couch; her legs pulled underneath her. Stiles sat at the other end, leaving a gap between them for friendly distance. "I've never had a sleepover before…" She said dream-like, almost to herself.

"Why's that?" Stiles asked his head cocked to the side, although she didn't look at him.

"We've never stayed in one place long enough for me to have the chance," she faced him now, but still leaned her head limply, "I like them though, they're fun." She stared at him; looked into his kind, brown eyes and at his soft lips pulled into a goofy grin. She hugged her legs close to her face and smiled back at him feeling embarrassed.

"It's getting late…" Stiles shook himself from her stare that he didn't understand. "I haven't told my Dad you're staying so I'm gonna kinda have to hide you in my room somehow. He never usually checks on me when he gets in so I think we'll get away with it." Stiles lead her up the stairs into his room.

* * *

><p>She chose to sleep on the floor. She couldn't bear taking the bed away from him. She made her brother bed-less for too long.<p>

"Could I borrow some pyjama bottoms I forgot to pack some?" Felicity rummaged around in her bag and exhaled heavily at her own forgetfulness.

Stiles threw her a pair of grey joggers and she put them on, tucking her jeans under her bag.

"Okay, I'm decent," she called over to Stiles who was facing the wall. He span around and almost ran into her.

"Woah," he said in surprise at her closeness.

"I wanna show you something." She whispered with a shy smile.

Stiles mind raced as the girl turned her back to him and pulled off her sweater, revealing a black sports bra. He swallowed deeply, his breath catching in his throat. Before he could speak her back jerked sharply and two appendages grew from in between her shoulder blades. The process looked painful yet majestic. Two identical wings unfolded and twitched to pump blood through veins so small you could barely see them. The crimson tendrils danced around the paper thin white expanse and the wings fluttered slightly, allowing the girl to hover.

"Woah," he breathed out again.

The pixie landed again and turned to grab the boy's hand. She placed it on one of the wings and felt his fingers skim over the icy surface. His eyes widened as the wings changed colour under his finger tips from white to a glowing yellow.

"Anxious," she laughed staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow and the colour changed again to orange.

"Confused," she spoke again and he understood; the colours show emotion. He allowed his gaze to drop to her bare shoulders and the wings faded into a deep burgundy.

"Mischievous," she giggled and scrunched up her nose. Stiles pulled away his hand and blushed. She jerked slightly again and as quickly as they appeared the wings vanished. The pixie curled up on the floor and pulled the blanket over herself just before Stiles got into bed.

"Night night Stiles," she whispered with a hint of laughter still obvious in her voice.

"Night Fel," he replied.

* * *

><p>Scott let himself into Derek's domain. He knew the beta would be in and willing to help.<p>

"Derek!" the alpha called and watched as a shirtless Derek rounded the corner drying his hair with a towel. Scott turned to face Ade and motioned for him to enter. The man looked sheepish and tired. He wasn't very comfortably away from his home and his home was wherever Felicity was.

Derek's eyes immediately flashed their unnatural glow as Ade walked into the room.

"Kishi!" Derek snarled as his claws ripped from his fingertips and his teeth pointed ready to kill.


End file.
